


Good Night, Italy

by fanfictions_for_pasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictions_for_pasta/pseuds/fanfictions_for_pasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria shows some kindness to Chibi-Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Italy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at fluff but I thought this one was cute and I should put in other people's eye-holes. So enjoy.

Austria sat at his piano and scribbled in notes on his sheet music, creating another masterpiece. A very young Italy stood by the door, pretending to clean. He was awestruck by the beautiful music that Austria created every afternoon. He saw himself painting with the accompaniment of his music. Austria then put his hands in position and began to play his finished piece. He moved with such grace that Italy’s jaw nearly dropped. The sounds filled Austria’s piano room and flooded his house. A few rooms over, Hungary danced in the kitchen as she washed the dishes.

Austria finished his performance with the most beautiful chord known to man, and removed his hands from the instrument. Italy clapped his small hands, causing Austria to jump. “Italy? How long have you been standing there?” he asked shocked. Italy looked down, realizing then he had been listening to Austria play rather than doing his chores. “Uh….just a couple minutes….” Italy said quietly. Austria rolled his eyes and gestured for Italy to come over to him. The boy shuffled across the room until he was standing infront of Austria. “I’m sorry.” Italy said weakly. Austria sighed, “You’re not in trouble this time.” Austria picked Italy up and put him on his lap. “You might as well sit here and enjoy the music.” he said as he began to play again.

Italy watched Austria’s hands move. “Wha…” Italy gasped. Austria chuckled at Italy’s reaction. Italy swayed slightly to the sound of the music with a big grin on his face. Austria smiled down at Italy for a brief moment, regretting how mean he tended to be to the small nation. Austria finished his song with a small smile on his face. He heard claps coming from the door, starting him once more. Hungary stood there with a big grin on her face. “That was beautiful!” she exclaimed as she walked over to the two nations. “What’s with all the eavesdropping today?” Austria said under his breath. “Hi Miss Hungary!” Italy squealed as he waved to his favorite woman. Hungary scooped Italy up and kissed him on the head. Austria stood up and walked out of the room with his sheet music. “I think we scared him away.” Hungary giggled as she went to finish her chores with Italy.

That night Hungary dressed Italy in his nightwear and sent him off to play before it was time to go to bed. Italy walked through the big house looking for something to do. He came across Austria’s room and peeked inside. Austria was sitting there reading a book. He glanced up and looked at Italy. “Come in.” he said. Italy shyly opened the door and walked up to Austria’s bed. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, not looking up from his book. “Can you read to me?” Italy asked looking up at the man, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes. Austria chuckled at Italy’s prominent Italian accent and invited him up onto the bed. Italy scooted closer to Austria as he began to read aloud. Italy rested his head on Austria’s chest, causing Austria to shift awkwardly. He continued to read to Italy regardless of his awkward state. He read on, not noticing Italy nodding off, and eventually falling asleep. Austria finished the chapter and looked down to see a sleeping Italy.

“How cute!” Hungary whispered. Austria scoffed and placed his book down. “Can you please help get him off me?” he asked trying to move Italy’s limp body. Hungary carefully picked up the boy and placed him back in Austria’s arms after he stood up. He glared at Hungary and walked out to put Italy in his bed. “Crazy woman…” he muttered glancing back at his room.

He skillfully open the door to Italy’s room, trying to avoid dropping him. “You’re getting heavy. Have you been sneaking pasta?” Austria asked quietly as he carried Italy inside. Italy smiled in his sleep as if answering “yes”. Austria smiled and placed Italy in his bed, tucking him in. Italy snuggled into his bed. “Good night, Italy.” Austria said quietly as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He stood up and left the room silently. Once the door closed Italy opened one eye and smiled. “Good night Austria.” He yawn as fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Austria opened the door a crack and glanced in. “I love you, Italy.” he whispered as he closed the door and went off to bed. 


End file.
